The interaction of matter with coherent forms of radiation, from lasers, has proved to be a useful method in the investigation of fundamental physics governing the photo-dynamics of light-matter interactions. Typical experiments can include the interaction of light with matter in the gas phase or in the solid phase. In gas phase experiments, measurements of laser ionization and dissociation rates for molecular systems can depend on the orientation of the molecular axis with respect to the polarization direction. Knowledge gained from these fundamental investigations can provide a means for the coherent control of chemical reactions and dissociation pathways.